


Something in his eye

by nerdprincess73



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gazing into Each Other's Eyes, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdprincess73/pseuds/nerdprincess73
Summary: Sherlock has something in his eye. John is trying to help.





	Something in his eye

“Sherlock, I don’t see anything.”

“Look closer.”

John stood closer, tipping Sherlock’s face to the daylight, staring hard into his eyes. “Sherlock, I still don’t see anything,” he said, dropping his hands.

Sherlock blinked at him. “John.”

John sighed and grabbed the chair from Sherlock’s desk, and pushed him into it. He braced his bum on the desk and leaned forward, tipping Sherlock’s face again, gently manipulating Sherlock’s lower lid with a thumb. “Sherlock, it doesn’t even look irritated,” he said. “You’re sure you feel something in there?”

“Yes,” Sherlock insisted. “John, my eye is all watery.” He blinked again, his right eye teary and bright.

John sighed. “All right. Close your eyes and move them around a bit.” Sherlock huffed, and obeyed, his eyes moving around under the lids. “Open?” John said. Sherlock opened his eye, now looking slightly less watery.

John looked rather intently, trying to find anything that might be irritating Sherlock’s eyes.

Then he noticed Sherlock staring intently at him. John hummed.

“Oh,” he said. “There it is.”

Sherlock blinked. “What?”

“I see it,” John said. “Hold still, love.” He leaned in and kissed Sherlock’s brow gently, then another soft kiss to his mouth. After a moment, he sat back, looking into Sherlock’s eyes once more. “Better?”

Sherlock ducked his head, blinking his eyes bashfully. “Yes.”

John smiled, then studied Sherlock. “I didn’t know you could make just one eye tear up,” he said.

Sherlock blushed. “I can only do the right one,” he said.

“Nicely done,” John said, smiling down into his eyes. Sherlock’s sparkled back up at him. “There it is again.” Sherlock smiled as John leaned in again.


End file.
